Edição 24
A Edição 24 é a vigésima quarta edição de The Walking Dead, sendo a sexta e última parte do Volume 4: Desejos Carnais. Originalmente lançada em 24 de Novembro de 2005. Enredo A Edição 24 começa com Rick se recuperando de seu desmaio e com o rosto cheio de bandagens. Carol pergunta se o homem já acordou. Rick diz que acha que sim e pergunta se a mulher está bem devido aos eventos anteriores. Carol diz que em breve estará, mas que ainda não se sente bem. Rick pergunta por quanto tempo ele apagou e Carol responde que por volta de vinte e seis horas e que hoje é quinta-feira segundo um calendário desenvolvido por Andrea. Rick fica impressionado e pergunta se os zumbis estão lá fora. Carol, surpresa, diz que claro que sim e pergunta se Rick está se sentindo bem. Rick diz que tentou fazer uma piada e que da última vez que desmaiou acordou em meio ao apocalipse. Ele diz que a piada não teve graça e Carol fala que talvez não tenha entendido. Rick diz que tentou fazer uma piada mesmo Tyreese tendo arrebentado seu nariz, Allen tenha morrido e os mortos ainda estejam lá fora e que por isso pode estar perdendo o controle. Carol beija Rick de repente e o policial a afasta, perguntando o que foi isso. Carol diz que Rick a defendeu do que Tyreese fez e que lhe deu motivos para seguir em frente e que isso representa muito para ela. Limpando a boca, Rick diz que fica feliz em ser um estímulo e que o que Tyreese fez não foi certo, pois todos tem que ser mais responsáveis agora. Ele pergunta como Carol descobriu que ele e Tyreese estavam lutando e Carol diz que esse é o assunto da vez. Ela diz que não vai contar para Lori sobre o beijo que deu em Rick, se é com isso que ele está preocupado. Irritado, Rick diz que ele mesmo vai contar a Lori o que aconteceu. Ele diz que Carol é uma boa garota e que ele e Lori realmente têm discutido bastante, mas que ela ainda é sua mulher e a ama. O policial diz que entende que Carol está abalada com o que aconteceu e que pode estar insensata pela perda de sangue, mas que não pode ficar com Carol e que existem outros homens pelo mundo. Carol, chateada, diz que Dale e Andrea estão olhando Sophia e que já está quase na hora do almoço, portanto hora de buscar a filha. Carol também diz que Hershel cultivou um jardim depois de cuidar dos ferimentos de Rick e a maioria do grupo está plantando sementes, caso Rick queira ver. Rick se levanta e com dificuldade, sai de sua cela. Ele encontra Dale, que pergunta como Rick está se sentindo. Rick diz que sente que poderia comer pedaços de Dale e o idoso pede para Rick entrar na cela e se sentar em sua cama, pois eles tem algo a conversar. Rick pergunta se são más notícias e Dale diz que depende. Rick quer saber o que é, mas Dale pede novamente para ele sentar. Rick obedece, antes dizendo que foi muito doloroso levantar e que o que Dale disse tem que valer a pena. Dale, sem rodeios, diz que Rick não é mais o líder do grupo. Rick diz que se sente estúpido a cada vez que o referenciam como líder e que não vê problema em sair da liderança. Dale diz que depois do que Rick fez no dia anterior ele já estava pronto para puxar sua arma antes de ir falar com o policial. Rick diz que Tyreese teve o que mereceu e que apenas ele próprio ficou desacordado por 26 horas. Irritado, Rick questiona se Tyreese está no comando agora. Dale diz que eles resolveram formar um "comitê", e que ao invés de uma pessoa tomar as decisões pelo grupo, quatro farão isso. Rick pergunta quem serão e Dale diz que são ele mesmo, o próprio Rick, Hershel e Tyreese. Rick questiona o fato de não haver nenhuma mulher no comitê, mas Dale ameniza isso, dizendo que só poderiam fazer isso se Donna estivesse entre eles. Dale diz que eles podiam ter colocado outra pessoa no lugar de Rick, mas que preferiram fazer o comitê e que Rick está sendo afetado por seu papel na liderança do grupo. Dale repete que eles poderiam ter escolhido outra pessoa ao invés de Rick, mas que ninguém quis isso e todos concordaram com quatro pessoas de igual poder no comitê. Rick novamente questiona o fato de não haver nenhuma mulher e Dale diz que o próprio grupo escolheu assim. Ele diz que Patricia queria Lori no comitê no lugar de Rick, mas calou-se ao perceber que ninguém, nem a própria Lori concordava. Dale diz que Michonne está feliz só de estar na Prisão, que Glenn concordou com a arrumação do comitê e que as mulheres também quiseram os quatro homens no comando. Dale acha que no final das contas o grupo só quer ser protegido. Rick irritado, quer saber se todos o acham louco. Dale diz que não sabe e que muitos agora discordam de que Rick e Tyreese estejam amigos como antes. O idoso diz que depois do que aconteceu com Thomas, o assassinato de Dexter e a mutilação de Allen, o grupo simplesmente não sabe o que pensar. Rick pergunta se Dale acha que ele está louco e Dale diz que não sabe, mas quer que Rick fique bem e pergunta se isso vale alguma coisa. Rick diz que sim e pede para Dale ajudá-lo, pois ele quer ir lá fora falar com todos. Carol informa aos sobreviventes que Rick acordou. Carl fica feliz com a notícia e Carol pergunta se ele estava preocupado. Carl diz que não, pois seu pai é "durão". Sophia pergunta se Carl não se preocupou nem um "pouquinho" e Carl admite que sim, pois Rick demorou muito para acordar. Andrea pede para eles guardarem seus brinquedos pois está na hora do almoço e que Carol vai levá-los para o refeitório para comerem sanduíches de pasta de amendoim. Carl diz que eles estão comendo isso de novo. No pátio externo da Prisão, os demais sobreviventes estão semeando o campo. Glenn pergunta se eles vão demorar muito para o almoço e Hershel diz que o verão está chegando e que eles têm de tentar plantar a maioria, senão todas as sementes naquele mesmo dia. Glenn pergunta novamente se o almoço vai demorar e Hershel diz que eles irão almoçar após plantarem mais algumas fileiras de sementes. Tyreese olha para Lori e diz que sente muito pelo que aconteceu e que dirá o mesmo para Rick quando ele acordar, contanto que ele diga primeiro. Lori repele o homem. Otis surge com Patricia e diz para todos se apressarem, pois há muito o que plantar em pouco tempo. Rick surge com Dale e pergunta se todos sentiram saudades. O policial diz que Dale lhe falou sobre as mudanças que ocorrerão, que não é mais apto para tomar sozinho as decisões pelo grupo, e por isso a ideia do comitê faz sentido. Rick diz que apesar disso, tem a impressão de que muito está sendo dito sobre ele e que ele pretende deixar tudo em pratos limpos. Tyreese diz que todos do grupo agradecem o que Rick fez e tem respeito pelo homem, mas que ele foi longe demais após matar Dexter. Rick, furioso, indaga se as pessoas não podem perdoar e se Tyreese está dizendo que ele está perdido. Tyreese tenta retrucar, mas Rick o impede, dizendo que tem de falar algo e todos vão lhe ouvir. O policial começa dizendo que todos lhe devem muito. Rick diz que é um policial e que o que ele fez tecnicamente foi errado em decorrência da lei vigente, mas que as coisas mudaram. Tyreese diz que eles não podem ignorar as regras e que têm que manter a humanidade. Rick grita que é exatamente isso que está dizendo. O policial diz que matou Dexter pois ele ia expulsá-los da Prisão, um verdadeiro "santuário". Rick pergunta o quão humanos eles seriam se ainda estivessem na estrada e quantas pessoas já perderam desse jeito. O policial diz que viu uma oportunidade e a agarrou, que errou e deveria ter explicado aos outros o que ocorreu, mas que preferiu que ninguém soubesse o quão selvagem eles podiam ser para seguir em frente. Rick pergunta se os sobreviventes entendem o que ele está dizendo. Rick diz que as coisas mudaram, o mundo mudou e todos mudaram. Ele pergunta se alguém acha que eles serão resgatados e que não está vindo ninguém, já que se passou quase um ano desde o apocalipse. Rick reafirma que as coisas nunca mais serão do jeito que era e que os sobreviventes não poderão mais ver televisão, ir ao banco, comprar comida ou buscar os filhos na escola. Rick diz que quem pensa assim deve esperar sentado, seguir cada regra estúpida do antigo mundo e morrer sentado. Rick diz que eles mudarão, evoluirão e farão novas regras e que se importarão uns com os outros, porém eles devem se preparar para fazer o que for preciso para se manterem a salvo quando a hora chegar. O policial disse que sua antiga regra, "você mata, você morre" foi uma frase ingênua e que nas atuais circunstâncias, o certo é "você mata, você vive". Rick continua a falar, dizendo que eles tem que se adaptar ao novo mundo e que ele ficou um pouco doido, sim, assim como todos. Rick diz que vai fazer tudo para manter o grupo a salvo e que eles tem que parar de enganar a si mesmos e que todos tem que melhorar o lugar onde vivem para melhorarem a si mesmos. Tyreese diz que todos estão tentando voltar às suas antigas vidas e que não querem se tornar selvagens, algo que Rick aparentemente não compreende. Rick retruca dizendo que é o único são ali aparentemente e que eles já são selvagens, especialmente o próprio Tyreese. O policial afirma que eles se tornam o que são realmente sempre que matam algum zumbi, pois a situação os levou até ali e que eles estão cercados pela morte. Rick diz que eles estão entre os zumbis e quando desistirem se tornarão zumbis também. O policial diz que eles estão vivos quando não deveriam estar e cada segundo que eles vivem é um segundo a menos para os zumbis. O policial afirma que o grupo pode ver os zumbis, que eles sabem que quando morrerem vão se transformar em mortos-vivos e que acham que estão protegidos dentro das cercas. Rick grita que eles são os próprios mortos-vivos. Ele repete a afirmação enquanto todos o observam. (Em inglês ele diz: WE ARE THE WALKING DEAD) Personagens *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn Rhee *Andrea *Dale *Carol *Sophia *Ben *Billy *Tyreese *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Billy Greene *Otis *Patricia *Axel *Michonne * Curiosidades *Nesta edição Rick dá outro famoso discurso, no qual cita que os próprios sobreviventes são os verdadeiros mortos-vivos (no original: "We are the walking dead!"). *Embora durante a edição o rosto de Rick esteja cheio de curativos e bandagens, na capa seu rosto está sem nenhum ferimento. *Última capa desenhada por Tony Moore. Categoria:Edições